I Miss You With Me
by Jenn0615
Summary: Naley one-shot song-fic set after Haley left for the tour. "I miss you with me."


_**A/N: So I know I should be working on my other stories. But this is one of my favoite songs by the Randy Rogers Band. They're a Texas country band and their music is amazing! Yall should definitely check them out! Anyways, I was listening to this song and the idea came to me. So I had to write it! Thanks to Morgan for helping me with the idea!**_

* * *

_3 a.m. and I'm all alone, try to call but I doubt you're home  
Not much has changed here on my end, sure would be good to see you again  
I know we had our fights, nothing since has felt that right  
Live my life from day to day, if I don't think too much, everything's okay_

Nathan lay awake in bed holding his cell phone in his hands. Looking in his contact list, he landed on Haley's name, tempted to give her a call. After trying to dial her number a dozen times, he knew he couldn't do it. No matter how much he denied it, it still hurt that she left for the tour. Her life was now going at a million miles a minute and changing every day while he was spending his time wasting away in his house and still living the same life. He tried not to remember their last fight when he gave her the ultimatum that made her leave. If he could just fall asleep and not think about it, he would be fine.

_But I miss holdin' your hand, miss goin' on walks,  
miss bein' your man  
I miss watching you sleep,  
guess I just miss you with me_

Giving up on sleep, Nathan wondered over to his closet, pulling down a box on the top shelf he called his 'Haley box.' Inside had all kinds of little things: pictures, notes, the container of sand from the beach where they got married. Picking up a stack of pictures, he came across a picture of Haley sleeping. Nathan had taken it one day when she fell asleep on the couch. It was from before they got married. Watching her sleep, Nathan had come to realize exactly how much he did love her. He had to capture that moment so he could tell her it was then that he knew he was in love with her.

_I still got that same ole car, still work at that run-down bar  
Still hangout with that same group of guys  
And on Saturday nights, still go to that dive  
It's been two months since I had a drink  
damn good for me, don't you think?  
Oh it's been a year now since you gone  
oh I try my best but I can't move on_

After a few hours, the sun had come up. An hour after that, Nathan had to leave for school. The day went by uneventfully, especially since Nathan pretty much ignored everyone, deciding to drown in his pain and sorrow. After school, he got into that same car his Uncle Keith had helped him fix up and drove to work. With Haley being gone, Nathan was forced to find a job to pay the bills. He began bartending at the bar he frequented with his fake I.D. before he got hired. After they hired him and realized he was only 18, they would still let him drink until one night when he got out of hand. Haley's duet with Chris had come on and Nathan had lost it. Thankfully, they didn't fire him, just didn't let him drink anymore. That was two months ago. Since that night, Nathan hadn't had a drop of alcohol. Haley would have been proud of him. Of course, she wouldn't know. It had already been a year since she left and Nathan thought he could move on. Even tried a few times with a few different girls. But they never measured up to what he had with Haley.

_But I miss holdin' your hand, miss goin' on walks,  
miss bein' your man  
I miss watching you sleep,  
guess I just miss you with me_

When Nathan got off work that night, he took a detour to the beach. Walking in the sand, kicking at seashells, Nathan came upon the spot where he and Haley got married. God how he loved that day. After they had finished their vows, they took a short walk down the beach together hand in hand. It was then that Haley told Nathan that she was nervous of what people were going to think of them getting married. Nathan cut off her worries right away.

"Haley, I meant what I said in those vows! And I want you to realize that it doesn't matter to me what people say. I love you and I married you for that reason and that reason alone. So don't worry about anything," Nathan reassured her before kissing her.

_If you give me a second chance, I'll never let you go  
Swallowed all my pride and now I gotta let you know_

After he left the beach, he headed back to his house, forgoing dinner and collapsing in bed trying to hold the tears back. That little trip down memory lane made him realize how much he missed her. Knowing what he had to do, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number he knew by heart. There was a sharp intake of air when he heard her voice for the first time.

"Nathan? Is that you?" Haley asked frantically. "It's me Hales. Listen, there's something I need to tell you. I miss you. So much it hurts. Haley, come home, please!" Nathan choked out as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. "I miss you too. I'm coming home," Haley told him, rushing to start packing her bags, not caring what anyone on the tour would think. Her husband missed her! She needed to go home to him now. It was time.

_But I miss holdin' your hand, miss goin' on walks,  
miss bein' your man  
I miss watching you sleep,  
guess I just miss you with me_

Ten hours later, Haley rushed into the apartment to find Nathan fast asleep on top of the covers of their bed. Setting her bags down lightly, she crawled into the bed and lay down next to him, cuddling up against him. Stirring slightly, Nathan peeked one eye open and saw Haley. Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around her and held her for the first time since she left.

"I missed you with me Hales. Welcome home!" he whispered into the silence.


End file.
